Sin demostrarlo
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [BROTP] No era necesario que dijeran algo en especial. Porque simplemente estaba ahí, sin mostrarse a los demás, y como único gesto sus sonrisas y manos exactamente encajadas para prestarle su estabilidad y fuerza al otro.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Posible OOC, no acostumbro profundizar en Jellal.

* * *

Sin demostrarlo

* * *

.

.

Tropezó inoportunamente por el peso de sus pies. El sudor recorriéndole la frente, con la sangre avanzando desde algún lugar en su cabeza y torturándolo pasando lentamente por su sien. Inesperadamente lo tomaron por la capucha y lo alzaron. Por un momento dejó de pensar, sin salir de la sorpresa todavía. No podía oír nada, haciéndolo sentir incómodo ante la idea. Ya había pasado por algo parecido alguna vez, y la idea de volver a hacerlo no le gustaba para nada. Al menos sabía que nada tan grave pudo haberle pasado a su sentido de la audición.

Cuando al fin se decidió a atacar, fue lanzado hacia arriba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero al momento una mano se encerró al rededor de su cuello desde atrás. Por instinto gritó, aunque luego se reprendió mentalmente, así no iba a hacer más que acabarse el oxígeno que le quedaba. Comenzó a revolverse entre aquellos dedos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos apretando la asesina en un intento por ganarle en fuerza.

Claro que no lograba mucho, ni tampoco iba a hacerlo. Su distracción le había cobrado varios golpes fuertes y brutos, por lo que poca fuerza tenía ya. Alejó una de sus manos del lugar en el que estaban y la giró con tal de que su palma quedará hacia atrás. Sabía que aún estaba de espaldas por la posición de la mano, y porque estúpido no era como para no volver a abrir los ojos otra vez a pesar de dolor en la garganta provocado por la asfixia.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento lo soltó y él quedó de rodillas en el suelo mientras se disponía a recuperar el aire. Todavía no podía oír nada, pero supo por el ligero temblor bajo su tacto que de alguna manera el mastodonte que lo llevaba golpeando hace un rato había caído. Fue a voltear el rostro para mirar por encima de su hombro cuando sintió una mano estrellándose contra una de sus orejas y luego otra por el lado restante. Frunció el ceño fastidiado y cuando otra vez hizo el intento —esta vez si lo dejaron—, se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de su compañero.

—Menudo tarado eres, Jellal. Don titan era pura inútil fuerza bruta, ¿no que eras uno de los diez magos hace un tiempo?

Chasqueó la lengua, al menos ahora podía oír. Así que dedujo que era por la presión sobre su cabeza antes de que casi se fuera de bruces. Pero no iba a agradecerle al estúpido ese porque ni siquiera lo había salvado de algo tan grave. O tal vez sí, pero su sonrisa burlona lo hacía guardarse cualquier gesto de amabilidad que planeara tener hacia él.

—Cierra la boca, tú eres el tarado aquí —murmuró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

El otro resopló al verlo dar con el suelo de nuevo.

—Oye —exclamó de repente.

Jellal volvió a mirarlo, esta vez alzando una ceja. Pensó que se reiría otra vez de él, sin embargo no parecía que por su rostro se volviera a aparecer la maldita sonrisa ladina que siempre ocupaba cuando le divertía algo. Fue a preguntarle qué demonios quería ahora, pero para su sorpresa extendió una mano en su dirección. Jellal entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, y él pareció un poco incómodo.

—Te ayudaré sólo por esta vez, te ves realmente patético, das pena ajena —espetó.

Fernandes tampoco se hizo de rogar, porque realmente necesitaba algo de ayuda para ponerse de pie y caminar. Tomó la mano y entonces Erik la apretó para impulsarlo hacia arriba. Se acercó un poco y pasó el brazo del de tatuaje por sobre sus hombros. Comenzaron a caminar, por lo menos hasta acercarse a donde estaban los demás, e inconscientemente Jellal soltó unas cuantas palabras.

—Eres algo curioso.

—Como empieces a decir tus mariconadas te suelto y me largo —contestó antes de que pudiera decir algo más a parte de eso.

Jellal resopló con una sonrisa, como un gesto de diversión. Por un momento estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero mejor no, se dijo con anticipación, seguramente cumpliría sus palabras y tampoco es que se sintiera mucho mejor agradeciéndole a ese idiota.


End file.
